


Finally, I Realise (Sorry baby, I love you)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flash Fic Challenge/ also an anon prompt.Tissaia realises she loves Yennefer the moment Yennefer agrees to marry Geralt. Yennefer? Shes loved Tissaia forever but hadn't believed there to be a chance. How wrong she was.
Relationships: Mentioned Yennefer/Geralt, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Finally, I Realise (Sorry baby, I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this prompt anon!

Its when Yennefer agrees to marry Geralt that Tissaia truly realizest that she’s in love with Yennefer. It’s not a passing phase, not a crush that won’t go away and its certainly more than the attraction she knew she had for her. Ciri explodes through her door like the chaotic young woman she is, a grin from ear to ear, announcing that Geralt had finally got Yennefer to agree to marry him. Happy her parental figures are finally making it official.

She catches the sad smiles that Triss sends her way and she can feel Sabrina watching her like a hawk. It’s almost like Sabrina expects her to collapse under the weight of her emotions any passing minute or maybe she expects her to be brave, expects her to speak up and demand Yennefer marry her instead.

Sabrina is clearly foolish either way.

Tissaia wouldn’t do that. Wouldn’t disrupt Yennefer’s life more than she already has. She wonders how she didn’t realize sooner. She’s been around for centuries, surely she should know the signs. Maybe she didn’t notice them because she’s never truly loved before Yennefer? Maybe its because she was s used to having her life revolve around the chaotic sorceress that falling in love with her just passed her by, just became the norm.

She obviously can’t attend this wedding. She can’t stand and watch Yennefer get married now. She’s too tired. Too drained by the realization that she loved her. That it should be her that she marries. She’s acting like a lovesick teenager and it disgusts her.

So, she congratulates Yennefer and makes a comment that she had already attended too many marriages in her lifetime but she truly hopes they are happy and that Yennefer truly feels loved now. She doesn’t miss the hurt look on her face. She must think Tissaia, cold, and unfeeling again. Must be flashing back to the multiple memories they’ve shared where Tissaia actively wanted to portray that.

To Tissaia at least, she seems to feel more than the older she gets and she cannot watch Yennefer marry someone that isn’t her, she cannot watch her marry someone who couldn’t love her as she could. It’s selfish she knows.

But she can’t do it. Won’t do it. So, she takes a page from Yennefer’s book.

She runs.

Yennefer realizes she is in love with Tissaia the moment the woman hops out of the carriage at her family’s farm. Yes, it starts off as a child’s crush but over the years it grows. She’s sure, in the back of her mind that she has loved Tissaia forever, even when she’s hated her, even when she’s too young to realize what love is.

She’s loved her.

But Tissaia couldn’t love her.

She couldn’t love the chaos that is Yennefer. She couldn’t love the smugness, the arrogance, the cowards inside the strong mage. There is no way that Tissaia could love her. So, she does the only thing that she can do, that she feels she can do, she settles for Geralt. She’s with him for years, some years they’re bound together by the wish, others they are bound by their choice to stay together. She stays with him because he’s safe and because a part of her does love Geralt.

Just not like or as much as she loves Tissaia.

When he proposes, she of course accepts because she has no reason not to. She commits to the man she’s been with for years. She has no reason to say no until she notices Tissaia’s reaction and the woman slips up, just slightly and she can see the heartbreak in her eyes.

Then she notices everything.

She notices Triss looking at Tissaia with such a sad expression, an expression that says, I’m here if you need me. Sabrina, watches over the woman like a hawk, like she’s ready to catch the woman if she was to fall or to help her fight her way out of a room, should she choose to speak up.

But Tissaia doesn’t speak up.

And now Yennefer is angry.

Angry because they’d wasted so much time that they could be together. Angry that she has to break Geralt’s heart. Angry that when she breaks it to Ciri the girl is so devastated and angry at Yennefer, that she orders her to leave. Yennefer promises to return, should Ciri want her too.

And she will eventually.

She finds Tissaia in Skellidge. She’s staying in a small cabin by the sea. Her hair is down and for once she’s in trousers and a white shirt. She’s more casual than Yennefer has ever seen her. The woman feels her presence and they meet in the middle of the sand, the only sound the sea birds and the waves hitting the shore.

Nothing needs to be said, Tissaia knows why Yennefer is here. She offers the taller woman a hand and she takes it. Tissaia leads her to the cabin, to talk, to kiss, to love, and if Yennefer’s lucky, to fuck.

Now they’d had their realization, there was no going back.

They’d have to be brave because now?

There would be no Yennefer without Tissaia or Tissaia without Yennefer.

This was fate.


End file.
